dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giganta (G1)
Giganta is a villain in the DC Super Hero Girls web series. Appearance Giganta is a colossal teenage girl with red hair done up in a ponytail, blue eyes, peach skin and pink blush. She also has a beauty mark by her nose and wears a long sleeved yellow and black jumpsuit with yellow in the middle and black around the sides, unlike her previous incarnations where she had a more ragged and feral look. Superpowers *'Supernatural Strength:' *'Strength Combat:' *'Supernaturally Dense Tissue:' *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' *'Enhanced Intelligence:' *'Science Combat:' *Bulletproof Suit Depiction in the web series Giganta is voiced by Grey Delisle Griffin in the English version of the cartoon. Season two In New Beginnings, Giganta attempts to rob a bank and engages Wonder Woman when she shows up to stop her. Giganta throws a car at Wonder Woman, but she dodges it and defeats Giganta by tying her up with her Lasso of Truth. In the special Super Hero High, Giganta battles Super Hero High students led by Wonder Woman when she robs a jewelry store. They work together to defeat her by restraining her with Poison Ivy's vines before being arrested by Hawkgirl using "giant novelty handcuffs". In the film Hero of the Year, Giganta appears performing community service when she is interrogated by Wonder Woman and Supergirl on the whereabouts of Dark Opal. She claims ignorance, which is confirmed by Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. She then resumes her community service by throwing a car illegally parked in front of a fire hydrant across Metropolis into an impound lot. Season three In Stealth 101 Part 1, Giganta makes a non-speaking appearance attacking Batgirl and Poison Ivy when they test out stealth gear due to Ivy's poor design choice of a construction worker disguise. In Body Electric, Giganta appears angrily wreaking havoc through Metropolis, believing her sunglasses were stolen. When Cyborg shows her that they were on her head, she gets angry when he tells her she has anger management issues. She then battles Cyborg, Thunder and Lightning and gets defeated when she grabs a power pole and electrocutes herself, causing a blackout in the city. Tied up by Supergirl, she blows a raspberry before being lifted away by a helicopter. In It's a Superful Life, Hawkgirl and Cyborg give her a giant scarf created by Katana as a winter holiday gift. Season four In Truth of the Lasso Part 1, Giganta attacks a disguised Cheetah, accusing her of stealing her earring. She then engages Frost, Wonder Woman and Bumblebee and is defeated when Frost freezes the road, causing her to slip and fall down. Frost then freezes her hands together and she later gets back up. In Truth of the Lasso Part 3, Giganta causes a traffic jam in Metropolis by searching for her lost earrings. Shen then chases after a bus of Super Hero High students and confronts them after she boxes off the bus. In Truth of the Lasso Part 4, she asks for the students' help to find her stolen earrings. She is later mentioned by Batgirl, after the students confront Cheetah for taking advantage of her anger management issues to steal the Lasso of Truth. Season five In Career Day, Wonder Woman suspects Giganta's rampage earlier in the morning as a possible cause of the destroyed Lady Justice statue. Books TBA Category:Villains